Kodeks: Tyrdda Jasny Topór, Matka Awarów
Pierwsza strofa: Opowieść ta o Tyrddzie jest, kochance ducha, matce gór: Wolny jest jej lud, w głodzie wprawiony, zrodzony w górach, nie tknął go mór. Mądrości mu nie brak, spokojnych rad, jej goście wdzięczni dary składają. Tyrdda ofiary duchom oddaje, ich nauk słucha, prośby spełniając. jasny jej topór, niezłomny kryształ, łatwo płomieniem w jej złości gore, Dar to kochanki o elfich uszach, pani przestworzy do śmiechu skorej. Śmiałków na ubitej ziemi pobiła, Dziewica nieczuła na męski głos, Tyrdda Jasny Topór, Oczy Śniącej, Matka Awarów z własnego stworzenia. Druga strofa: Thelm Złotoręki, o tłustych palcach, w złotych pierścieniach klejnotów dość, Przyjął plemiona w ciężkich czasach, karmił, by w tłuszczu osłabła kość. Walecznych wojów różne szeregi, skąpane w słońcu klingi w bój śle, Odzianych w zbroje jak łuski smoków, krew z ich serc morza splamiła brzeg. Zwabił plemiona wieścią o skarbach, które za morzem na północy lśnią, Szepcząc kierował całe tłumy do złotego miasta, gdzie wybrani śnią. Słuchając rad w snach udzielonych, Głosami, od których mądrzy stronią, Gnał plemiona do granic bólu, By w Zaświaty przejść, na snów polecenie. Trzecia strofa: Jak miód był w słowach Thelm dla Tyrddy, dary ze słota i stali słał, Pragnął jej ludzi na swych wojów, jak serce jej plemię ukraść chciał. Marznie jej lud, doradzał Złoty, chudnie od zimy ostrzem tknięcia, „Bądź mą i przejdźmy razem w Zaświaty, gdzie miasta złote skarby do wzięcia.” Tyrdda w gniew wpadła i w furii topór rozświetlił kryształ jasnym płomieniem, Wolała słuchać swej kochanki, niezawstydzona lubieżnym spojrzeniem. „Nikt nie rozdzieli mego plemienia, Słowami demona, co śmierć zsyłają, Strzeż się płomieni mej wściekłości, Kłamią snów słowa, nie do zaspokojenia.” Czwarta strofa: Tyrdda z toporem i Thelm Złotoręki, w śmiertelnym boju zwarli się, Thelm w swej kolczudze i z tarczą srebrną, jej blask w bok wraże ciosy śle. Spływa krwią klinga ze smoczej kości, zaś gardła wojów od wiwatów schną, Lecz Tyrdda wstaje, jej topór w ogniu, choć noga jej ocieka bitwy łzą. Jasny topór elfiej kochanki, roześmianej pani przestworzy, Znów płomień bucha, gdy Thelm Złotoręki słodkim swe kłamstwa głosem powtórzył. „Na północ ku ciepłu i złotym miastom, Szepty doradzą Śniących uszom! Lecz srebro spłonęło, a kłamca leci W dziobach kruków kraj wiecznego śnienia.” Piąta strofa: Tyrdda odważna i skrwawiona, zabrała swój lud z ospałych krain, Plemiona z bronią od roli stępioną ścigały ją w bólach rozstania. W wysokie góry, bez schronienia, wśród śnieżnych szczytów, gdzie wichru moc, Znalazła w jaskimi dom dla plemienia, lecz smoczy ogień rozświetlił noc. Bestia odporna na wszelki oręż ryknęła, aż śnieg spadł z górskich grani, Tyrdda krzyknęła do swej kochanki: ciebie wybrałam nad panowanie! Piorun przeciął ścianę deszczu, Rozerwał dumne szczyty gór, Runął smok w nawale głazów, Padł strzaskany od ziemi trzęsienia. Szósta strofa: Tyrddy Jasnego Topora plemię, wolne od sadła nizinny krain, Wzrastało w bitwie, żywiło się walką, sił nabierało w trakcie wojen. W głębi swych jaskiń naród kamiennych ludzi Hendira, tęgich i silnych, Powitał plemię z toporem w ręku, w zbroi błyszczącej i z klingą zwinną. Tyrdda zwróciła się do kochanki, z prośbą o pomoc łagodnie szeptała, I krasnoludy otwarły serce, milcząc z godnością. Ta nakazała: „Niech pozna plemię lub krasnoludów, W pieczarach ich, gdzie dom ich dawny, Nie w bitwie, lecz w spokojnym handlu, Z Hendira ludem rozejm nierozerwany.” Siódma strofa: Tyrdda waleczna, przyjaciółka krasnoludów, z liściouchą kochanką leżała. Gdy się zbudziła po błogiej nocy, słońce jej lubej już nie zastało. Szept słów we śnie, ciche wieści, lecz po nich nie sposób zaznać spokoju, Plemię umrze, jeśli przez dziecko nie zachowa rodu na zwyczaj wojów. Aval'var, elfia kochanka, rzekła „wędrówka moja i twoja”, Kiedyś dziecko z rodu Tyrddy, Morrighan'nan, rozbłysnąć musi siłą swoją. Posłuchała szeptów kochanki, Hendir, książę-krasnolud, przyjaciel w łożu, Dziecię zrodzone dla przyszłości rodu Plamię Awarów, jej imię, dla naszego stworzenia. Ósma strofa: Pod wodzą Tyrddy plemię Awarów, bogate handlem z krasnoludami, W bój poszło przeciw ludziom i demonom, zwycięskie duchem, ogniem, mieczami. Tyrdda złączyła się później z Hendirem, jej dziecka ojcem, druhem i księciem, Ten nie mógł dać jej, czego zamarzył, lecz jej swobodę przyjął chętnie. Wyznaczył dziecko jej następcą, gdy wszelkie winy zostaną zmazane, Dał jej plemieniu bogactwa świata, by ociemniałe nie szło w nieznane. Tyrdda ostatnią podróż ku niebu, Odbyła kochance w snach na spotkanie, W piórach kruków zjednoczone, Serca znów pełne, nie cierpiące z rozstania. en:Codex entry: Saga of Tyrdda Bright-Axe, Avvar-Mother Kategoria:Wpisy do kodeksu (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Kodeks: Opowieści